A Different Fairy
by exquisitness
Summary: What happens when a fairy doesn't have a talent that fits into one of the main talents? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I've taken over from MusicStar21, so this is her idea, not mine, and I think I have a cool idea to continue it, but if it doesn't work tell me and I'll rewrite…

Disclamier: I DON'T OWN TINKERBELL, or quite frankly, this story. The plot first idea is MusicStar21's!!

This'll be somewhat different from the movie, just so you know.

* * *

A baby's laughter spoke. The winds began to rise and out blew a little yellow rose petal. It fluttered through the air and it came closer to Pixie Hollow. Vidia noticed its presents and moved the yellow petal to Pixie Hollow with her great winds. The petal stopped at the middle of the chocolate brown swirling floor. Terence got the Pixie Dust and draped it over the lemon yellow rose petal. In a flash, out came a girl with Hazel eyes, medium length and thin dark blonde hair, bright white and smooth skin, cherry red curvy lips, and a bright yellow-gold dress. She looked positively beautiful! Most of the boy fairies whistled, but the girls scowled in jealousy. Tinkerbell looked in amazement. After all, this is her first time seeing what a new arrival looked like. She looked over and saw Bobble and Clank. Bobble smiled and she smiled back. Looking at him with dreamy-lustful eyes and her cheeks turned a pink-ish red. She looked away quickly and turned her head towards the new arrival.

"Born with laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here." The queen, meaning Queen Clarion (or Queen Ree) stated. The new arrival gave a smile and shy smile. "Now let's see about those wings." she said. The queen took her hands out and gently swifted her hands over the newborn's wings. She giggled as the queen lifted her up to try and fly. She did. "Bring forth the talents." Queen Clarion announced. The girl saw tables pop out of no where.

"Um... What am I supposed to do, exactly?" She asked.

"Find your talent, little one." The queen said softly. Queen Clarion then gave a small smile.

"Okay... So... This won't be that hard, yeah..." The new arrival said, and laughed nervously. She looked over at a small ball of light. She touched it, but it lost its glow. She glanced over at a little bubble. It glimmered with its water. She touched it. And it popped. She looked over at a hammer. She tried to touch it. It didn't glow. She tried the others, but as she finished her last one. All the fairies gasped. A fairy with no talent? That couldn't be! That's unacceptable! The queen showed a sign of concern. Even SHE didn't know what had happened.

"Well, it appears we have a minor situation." The queen said.

"Um... So... What happens now..?" She asked. "Well, since we don't know what your talent is yet, YOU may choose the name. We will need to work on your talent a little bit later." The queen replied.

"Alright, lets make it... Harly." she said.

"So shall be it." The queen agreed. But as the queen started to leave, Harly stopped her.

"Wait, Queen Clarion.." She began to say. "If I don't know my talent, can't I just pick one? I mean, I need to fit in SOMEWHERE r-right?" Harly questioned nervously. The queen nodded.

"You may choose." Queen Ree said.

"Thank you." Harly said. "I choose...Tinker Talent." The Tinkers cheered. Harly spotted Tinkerbell, and walked over to her. "Uh.. Hi." Harly said. Tinkerbell turned.

"Oh, hi!" Tinkerbell said. "Are you a Tinker talent?" Harly asked. "Sure am!" Tinkerbell said with a smile. She looked over at Bobble and gave a dreamy sigh.

"So... Um... Could you help me find my place and stuff?" She asked.

"Sure!" Tinkerbell said. "We'll head to my house for some clothing for you." she said.

"Thanks. Uh, Tinkerbell, is it?" Harly asked.

"Yuh-huh. Come on." Tinkerbell told her. Then they flew off to her house to find Harly a new outfit. "You can stay with me until we can find a place for you." Tinkerbell said.

"Alright, thanks." Harly thanked. Tinkerbell tossed Harly some leaf material so she could create her own outfit. Then Harly came out in dark green baggy pants, dark purple sneakers with black stars, a short sleeved tan top with a dark green necktie. Her shirt also showed a part of her stomach. A she had bunch of mascara surrounding her eyes, black and orange bangles, black and red nails, and three dark green earrings on each of her two ears. Harly was the type of girl who liked being different. "You look…Different." Tinkerbell said, trying to sound polite. "Thanks. I like different." Harly said.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: PLEASE review if you are enjoying this so far!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Tink said, then muttered, "I didn't know those clothes existed." But, speaking to Harly again, she said, "Let me show you something I think you might like." She pulled out a huge green dress, and Harly frowned. "Put this on, and I'll tailor."

Harly did as she was told, and soon was wearing a beautiful, almost olive-green dress with an asymmetrical hem and neckline. Tink pulled her hair up in a frizzy bun, but left her earrings and make-up along.

"I actually think I like this better," Harly murmured as she looked at herself in the mirror. Both fairies heads snapped around towards the door when there was a knock. When Tink opened it, Bobble was in the door along with two other Sparrowmen. One of the was Terence, the blond dust-talent sparrowman, the other was dark-haired and dressed in green and yellow.

"Tink, I came to top ya up, and ran into Bobble. Literally," Terence said, tipping a cup-full of dust over her head.

"Hi Bobble," Tink said awkwardly. "And, thanks Terence."

Terence left with the other sparrowman following him, and Harly stared after them, looking almost perplexed. She shook her head, though, and asked, "What now?"

"Well, um, Miss Bell, would I be able to ask you to tea?" Bobble asked.

"Of course Bobble. Just let me call Silvermist over here to show Harly around a bit," Tink answered, giggling. The water-talent fairy was soon there, having heard from a message-dragonfly that she was needed, and carried on to show Harly around. This included the lands of the four seasons, Pixie Hollow, and the beach. Silvermist was _very _talkative, but Harly didn't seem to notice all her chatter because of her thought about one sparrowman in particular….

Who is this sparrowman? And where will she find real friendship?


	3. Chapter 3

MusicStar21 says I'm doing well, so let's see if I can keep this up. *cracks fingers*

Hm…Bobble has asked Tink out on a date, and Harly can't stop thinking of a certain sparrowman…what'll happen next?

­­

* * *

Tink walked away from her date with Bobble feeling so good she could sing. But, singing definitely wasn't her talent, and she knew that, so she didn't even try. However, she and Bobble were way more comfortable around each other and she was certain he was the guy for her. She sighed at the though. Tink and Bobble…Bobble and Tink. She almost ran into Harly, who had gotten back from sightseeing and was waiting at her door.

"Did you have a good time?" Harly asked politely.

"Wonderful," Tink sighed, falling onto her leaf-green bed.

"Who was that guy with the dust?" Harly asked.

"That would be Terence," Tink answered, "And the guy with him is called Robin. He hasn't found his talent yet. Kinda like you, now that I think about it." She levered herself up on her elbows. "If we go quickly, maybe we can catch him before the sun sets."

Robin waved goodnight to Terence before starting to fly up to his room in the fairy apartments, where the fairies with only one or two fairies in their talent stayed. He was a Creator-talent fairy, meaning he could complete fairies. He could give them wings, complete their glow, and shape things from fairy dust. He'd already given Rani wings and Iris now had more than a passion for writing about plants. He was proud of his work. He was about to enter the building when Tink and one of the many fairies he had seen while following Terence around called to him. He turned, frowned and flew over.

"Hi Tink. Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Harly. She doesn't know her talent either, so I figured she might share your talent," Tink said, grinning. Robin actually looked at the fairy now, and saw just how pretty she actually was, and how different she looked from most fairies. But, he guarded himself from any love towards anyone, now that he'd learned his lesson.

"Well, if you do have my talent," Robin said, taking his pouch of dust off his belt, "Then you should be able to make things with the dust." He showed her how to make a miniature butterfly, that, once finished, flew from his hands.

Harly took a handful of dust and tried to form something, anything from the dust.

* * *

Will Harly share in Robin's talent? Next update soon!

Want Robin's past? See my story 'A New Arrival', but note that the stories will be complete here.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm…will Harly share in the rare and powerful talent of the Creators?

Disclaimer: the song lyrics are from Paramore's song, Crush Crush Crush. It's not mine, nor is it Tink's.

* * *

Harly pulled a thin strand of dust up, then widened it, and after much moulding, she released a dragonfly from her hands. Tink launched herself at Harly in a joyful hug.

"You have a talent!" she exclaimed. Robin smiled at her, and Harly, after a few seconds, started to warm to the idea, then she grinned.

"Thanks Robin," she said, then asked, "Will we get to see Terence tomorrow? You seem to like hanging out with him."

"I guess," Robin shrugged. "I only did before because I didn't have anywhere else to be. But, before we see Terence," he continued, "We have to go see Iris. I completed her, and I want to see how she's doing."

"Hey Harly, let's go tell the building- and decorating-talent fairies what talent you have," Tink said, pulling enthusiastically at Harly's wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Harly asked Robin.

"Of course," Robin said.

********

The next morning, Harly had gone off to meet Robin at the dust mill and Tink had her house to herself. Her thoughts returned to Bobble, once again. She started humming a tune while she developed a plan for one of her inventions, and soon was full out singing.

"I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes always glued to me

Keeping them there, and that makes no sense at all"

Bobble was rounding the corner to her house and heard her singing. He continued toward her, and commented, "You got a nice voice, Miss Bell." She stopped immediately.

"No I don't. I can't sing that well," she said.

"Of course you do! It's beautiful," Bobble persisted.

She sighed, trying to concentrate. "If you say so. And, if you're here to ask me to breakfast, then it'll have to be lunch. I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh…well…can I help?" Bobble asked.

"I guess," Tink answered, stepping back from the leaf with writing on it and letting Bobble through.


	5. Chapter 5

Hate to say it, but I'm not sorry for not updating this weekend. I'm really, REALLY tired at the moment and here's why, in case you're wondering(after all, I need a good story): I was volunteering all weekend, and had not even enough time to get half a chapter written. And then, this morning I was carrying a bag of sawdust to the other side of my garage and I jammed my back really hard up against one of the joints in the garage door, so I'm just trying to cope with a lot of pain and tiredness right now.

Anyway, MusicStar21, yes, I just copied the lyrics, and HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHY YOU'RE GETTING HARLY/ROBIN SIGNS?! Just kidding. Let's see how it plays our for the pair that morning while Tink and Bobble were working on inventions:

* * *

Harly stayed at Tink's house for the night, and before heading to bed, Robin let the designing fairies know what talent Harly had. When he woke the next morning, he found a room beside his, newly completed and ready for its owner to move in. Out of curiosity, he opened the closet that would belong to Harly and found brightly coloured dresses in much the same style she wore already, and looking radically different from most of the fairies he'd seen. After this, he went to go get his partner-in-talent.

********

Harly decided that she'd go to Robin before they went to go and see Terence for her bag of fairy dust. She set out even before Tink was awake and nearly ran into Robin on her way.

"You're room is ready. Do you want to go see it before we get to Terence?" he asked.

"Sure," she shrugged. She was amazed as they soared through the holes in the floors and ceilings, seeing all the different fairies. Sure, she knew there were plenty of fairies on Neverland, but she really didn't know how many until now, and these were just the fairies who didn't have one of the main talents. When they got to her room, she walked in, gaping openly at the beauty of it. The walls in her room were a sparkling blue with a grassy rug floor. The bed was a hammock hung in the corner, and it was lined with pillows made from flower petals. She had three circular windows on the far side of her room and a light, maple coloured closet, which she opened and cried out in delight at the clothes she found there. Robin ducked out to let her change, like Prilla did what seemed like so long ago.

When she reappeared, she wore a pink dress of the same, asymmetrical cut, and long boots that went up to her knees. She had also added a thin, purple headband and large purple hoop earrings.

"Let's go," she said, following Robin to the dust mill. When they were within sight of the fairies and sparrowmen, Terence was the first to fly up to them and greet them.

"So she has your talent?" he asked Robin.

"Yep," Robin replied proudly.

"I kind of wondered," Terence said, then asked, "So you'll want a bag of dust as well?"

"Of course!" Harly exclaimed. Terence laughed and went to get the little pouch. "What should we do now?" she asked.

"I dunno," Robin replied, shrugging. They waited in more or less silence until Terence came back, with a larger pouch of his own as well, and dumped fairy dust on each of them to last the day.

"Will you be following me around today?" Terence asked, grinning.

"I dunno," Robin repeated. Harly shoved him.

"Oh come on Robin. Can you not make a decision?"

"I dunno," he said with a wry smile, and got shoved again.

"Terence, we're with you today," Harly rolled her eyes.

"Hey, who said you were coming? I asked him," the fairy dust sparrowman teased.

"I did," Harly rolled her eyes again.

"Then let's go," he said, and took off. Robin caught up to him in a heartbeat, but Harly launched herself unevenly off the ground and almost crashed to the ground before recovering and finally catching up.

"Can't you guys wait for me?" she exclaimed. The sparrowmen laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go...what will Robin and Harly do today? And what invention are Tink and Bobble working on?

* * *

The threesome flew around Pixie Hollow, saying good morning to fairies, and all the while, Terence telling them who was incomplete. The very first incomplete was Emily, an art-talent fairy. She had problems with breaking pencils, and Robin showed Harly how one would fix this, Emily having accepted their help first.

"All you do is sprinkle some dust on her hands..." he did so, holding them palm up, but the dust disappeared on contact. "…and that should do it." He finished. What knowledge Robin had by instinct Harly seemed to have to learn, Terence noticed, but didn't do more than take note of this. After another minute, Harly watched as Emily picked up a pencil, sharpened it, and started to draw. Just a few minutes and a beautiful bird started to form.

"Thanks you guys!" Emily called as they left.

They met many more incomplete fairies, some of which accepted their help, but some who refused because being incomplete was part of them. One sparrowman couldn't pronounce his t's properly, but he explained his refusal for help: "My friends wouldn't know me if I got my mouth fixed."

Both fairies understood what he meant, being so different from other fairies themselves, but continued to offer their help to others, and many agreed.

By mid-afternoon, a chain-wheel had been built by Tinker Bell and Bobble. One more hour and one more was created. It had two wheels with a chain connecting them, a stick-frame to hold the wheels apart to fit a seat just up from and between them and handle bars just above the first wheel. Small chunks of acorn were the pedals that let you turn the wheels, although you had to take your feet off of them when not pedaling to avoid getting your leg broken by the free-turning pedals.

"We'll improve the design tomorrow, and then maybe start giving them to some other fairies. Once you get the hang of balancing, it's really very fun," Tink said to Silvermist, who had dropped by to see Harly, but not finding her there started talking to Tink, standing on the ground just outside Tink's home where test runs were being conducted.

"I'll have to try it sometime," Silver said politely, although she really wasn't the fun and adventure kind of girl. All of a sudden, Bobble shot past, whooping and waving one hand in the air. "I'd better go now." There were other things she had to do, she tried to tell herself, although it wasn't exactly working.

"Good-bye, then," Tink waved after her.


End file.
